Rhea Mira
Personality Rhea thinks highly of herself. She is often a solitary person because she finds herself superior to others due to her ever expanding intellect and knowledge of all things related to space. She usually either has her nose in a book, preferring fictional character to real people, or peering into the end of her brass telescope while sketching what she sees in the heavens and jotting down notes. While she wears a smile when meeting new people, she is internally plotting their death. Though she is hardly around people enough for it to matter, she values loyalty above all things except intelligence. Bio In the ancient times, Rhea's family were believed to be children of the titan Phoebe and a mortal name, whom Phoebe referred to as her "Mira," wonderful one. Since that day, their children inherited the surname Mira, meaning them to be the most wonderful of all of Phoebe's children. Through the years it became tradition in their family to name the daughters and first born sons after one of the deities. On December 22nd, Apollo Mira and Estella Castor-Mira welcomed their first, and regrettably only, baby girl into the world. Before Estella could protest, Apollo named the blue eyed angel Rhea after the mother of Zeus. This would move on to be a bone of contention in their marriage as Rhea aged and children in her classes made fun of her. At the age of ten Estella walked out on Apollo and Rhea, unable to handle the constant fights she had with Apollo about their child. While Apollo viewed Rhea as his precious moon angel, Estella saw her darker truer nature when she looked into her eyes, and it scared her more than the thought of living without Apollo did. For many nights after the divorce was finalized, Rhea observed as her father drank himself into mindless stupor. Instead of sleeping through the nights, she would drag her father's brass telescope onto the back porch and stare up at the stars. On the night of her 13th birthday, she caught a glimpse of the moon which was her namesake moments before the doorbell split the silence in the halls of their manor house. As she turned to observe her father descending the stairs and their butler, Pyxis, pulling the heavy doors open, a heavy feeling of dread crashed around her. She couldn't see anything past Pyxis, but she held her breath as he turned to her father. Her body refused to move as Apollo slumped to the marble floor. Estella had perished in a house fire while staying with her mother, Rhea's grandmother. Later that night as Rhea sat in her bed with a book in her lap, Apollo kicked her door open, a whiskey bottle hanging from his fingers. "It's your fault! You killed her you little bitch!" Rhea's pale blue eyes darkened like storm clouds as Apollo approached the foot of her bed. "She would still be here if you had never been born!" He hurled the bottle at her, missing terribly as it shattered against the headboard. Rage slowly consumed her thoughts as she sat there, covered in whiskey and broken glass. "I should fuckin' kill you," he snarled through his teeth as he stepped around to the side of her bed, but a large orb formed between them, quickly growing in size and heat until it forced him away from her bed. Frightened, she reached out for it, brining her hands and forearms. As she writhed in pain a solar flare reached out for Apollo and set the room ablaze. The next morning all that remained of the Mira estate was ash, embers and ruins of the framework and standing in the middle of it all was a soot covered Rhea. A thin line had been burned across her cheeks and nose along with three small burn marks dotted beneath both eyes. As she stood there, shaking in the winter air, her burns turned black, which they would remain for the rest of her life, as eternal reminders of how she caused the deaths of her beloved parents every time she looked in the mirror. Rhea escaped into hiding for five years until her 18th birthday. Upon coming of ages she inherited her parents' fortune and set out to find a place to call her own and to feel accepted. Abilities Stardust Rhea collects glittering particles of exploded stars from the heavens above. With this stardust she can form crystal like shields and weapons, such as a sword, battle ax, or bow and arrow. However the stardust made objects can only take so much damage and after about four hits they shatter back into stardust. The stardust collected remains with Rhea throughout the entire use. Once the need for it is gone, the stardust will return to the heavens, unless in the event of Rhea's failure to complete a cycle from another ability, then the stardust will return to the heavens mid battle and she must gather more. Nebula Rhea breaks apart her stardust weapons, or concentrates loose stardust, into a cloud, that is roughly 50 feet in diameter, of light emitting particles. If an opponent is exposed to the cloud, they will sustain minor burns and temporary blindness, lasting only until they step out of the cloud. The longer the cloud persists the denser it becomes. After two posts, the cloud forms into a miniature star, roughly 10 feet in diameter at which point Rhea can manipulate the star, causing solar flares that would reach 20 feet out from the molten surface. If Rhea steps into the cloud before it condenses, she can use the particles to heal a small percentage of her health. However, Rhea must remain still while forming the cloud, if her concentration is broken the stardust disperses back into the heavens. This ability uses up 2/3 of her stardust supply. Supernova To use this ability, Rhea must have successfully finished the Nebula cycle. After the star is condensed, she can add the last remaining stardust to it causing it to skip the next steps in its life cycle until it finally ends up as a Supernova. With the star in its final stage of life, Rhea must be very cautious with her proximity to the star. The star is now 20 feet in diameter and now has a weak sense of gravity. Rhea can exploit this and use the new gravitational pull to disrupt Earth's atmosphere around it and even destroy landmarks, whether natural or manmade, by ripping them apart. She still has the ability to cause solar flares still only reaching out about 20 feet from the surface. Supermassive (Black Hole) Once the star is in the Supernova state, Rhea can plunge her blackened arms into the molten surface, causing a low percentage of damage to her own health. Once her arms are inside the star, it begins to condense again until its own gravitational pull causes it to explode and collapse, forming a black hole about 30 feet in diameter, which can pull in anything within a 40 foot radius. The explosion caused only effects within a 20 foot radius. If an opponent is pulled into the black hole they are slowly stretched, giving them an opportunity to form an explosion within the black hole to propel them out. The black hole only persists for two posts before it dissipates back into stardust. Dark Nebula When the stardust is in the early stages of Nebula, Rhea can submerge her fingertips in the cloud. Doing so will cause the darkness from her arms to spread to the Nebula, forming a Dark Nebula. Once this has happened, the Nebula will absorb light instead of emitting it. As it absorbs and stores the light, Rhea can use the energy from the light to heal her wounds, however the Dark Nebula only lasts a single post as to limit the max health regeneration to only be about 20%. Once the post is done, it will return to a normal Nebula. Category:Havoc Category:Caster Category:Female Characters